


El amante

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: A veces Levi soñaba con ella, soñaba que tocaba su piel blanca, sedosa al tacto, soñaba que jugaba con su cabellera, mientras se zambullía en ese mar que eran sus ojos grandes, mientras se zambullía en ella.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	El amante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelicacuario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicacuario/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Desde ya que no soy Isayama. Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece por entero a él.  
>  **Notas** : Me ubico en el capítulo 16 al comienzo del fic, pero la historia irá avanzando acuerdo a lo visto. Aclaro porque en ese entonces estábamos por el año 850 e Historia era conocida como Christa. Vale aclarar que este es un pedido de Angie (espero que le guste). Por último, es una adaptación de “El amante” (película francesa de 1992). ¡Muchas gracias de antemano por pasarse a leer!

Resplandecía como el mismísimo sol, como el color de sus cabellos. Sobresalía en el rejunte de jóvenes, de aquellos que estaban dispuestos a entregar sus corazones. Encandilaba con su sola presencia. Así de hermosa era Historia. Así de hermosa era su Historia.

Levi no tendía a reparar en muchachas de esa edad, en casi nadie a decir verdad. El cargo que ocupaba en la legión lo mantenía con los sentidos alertas, con la mente puesta en cuestiones más trascendentales que las amorosas. O al menos así fue hasta que supo de la existencia de ese ángel.

Era imposible ignorar tanta belleza, era difícil no reparar en la inmensidad de sus ojos azules. Eran como el mar, profundo y misterioso. Levi había adoptado la costumbre de observar a los muchachos cuando compartían algunas de las comidas diarias, o al menos ocupaba el mismo espacio en la sala, solo que en otra mesa.

Desde su lugar podía reparar mejor en las sonrisas que ella le regalaba al mundo, _oh_ , y las atesoraba como suyas. Era una chica de contextura delgada, pero no esquelética, podía ver, tras las prendas habituales, que había entrenado tan duro como sus demás compañeros. Era pequeña, no solo en edad, también en estatura.

A veces Levi soñaba con ella, soñaba que tocaba su piel blanca, sedosa al tacto, soñaba que jugaba con su cabellera, mientras se zambullía en ese mar que eran sus ojos grandes, mientras se zambullía en ella.

No era bueno para entablar contacto con sus pares, pero le urgía acercarse a esa ninfa, como si de alguna forma estuviera imantado a sus curvas, a la suave melodía de su voz. Quería hablarle, pero no sabía cómo.

Era raro para un hombre de su edad encontrarse en esa dura encrucijada, entre el deber y el querer. Encontró la oportunidad casi de inmediato, juntó valor para acercársele apenas el primer día que se cobijaron en el antiguo refugio.

La bondadosa muchacha era la que se encargaba de juntar los trastos, como si esa fuera su obligación; sin embargo, lo hacía porque su alter ego Christa la llevaba a tener esa clase de gestos espontáneos, como si buscara siempre ser útil y agradable al mundo.

La encontró en la cocina, llevando entre las manos tantos platos que le resultaba difícil lograr un equilibrio para que no se les cayeran. Él caminó presuroso a ayudarla. Acariciándole sutilmente los dedos le sostuvo los trastos y, al fin, esos ojos parecieron percatarse de la presencia del hombre.

El contacto duró unos segundos, más de los necesarios; ella articuló un «gracias» por la ayuda prestada y, algo incómoda o invadida, giró sobre sus pies para llevarlos a la gran pileta y empezar a lavarlos.

Él se acomodó contra la mesada, apoyando la espalda y mirando la nada, como si temiera que al posar sus ojos en ella cayera hechizado. Trató de hallar en su mente algo para decirle, quería arrancarle más palabras aparte de un sencillo «gracias».

—¿En qué puesto quedaste? —preguntó y ella lo miró, primero sin entender a qué se refería el hombre, luego volvió a posar la vista en la pila que estaba lavando y contestó:

—Décima.

Levi tomó una bocanada de aire, no era nada sencillo estar cerca de ella y resistir el impulso de hacerla suya. No esperaba que alguien tan angelical se le cruzara en el camino. No se dejó vencer por sus nulos intentos y continuó adelante.

—Es un buen puesto —dijo y sus ojos se cruzaron, en los de ella había curiosidad rayano lo infantil, en los de él, puro y desbordante deseo—. Pudiste haber elegido la policía militar o la guarnición.

—Pero quería servir a la legión, señor —contestó ella. Todavía había una barrera, casi infranqueable que Levi no podía derribar.

—Sería una pena que alguien tan hermosa sea devorada por un titán.

—Levi —la voz de Hanji interrumpió ese grato momento—, Erwin quiere una junta ya. De inmediato.

—¿Ahora qué? —cuestionó él con saturación.

—Es sobre la formación.

Era cierto, en poco tiempo saldrían al exterior y tenían que diagramar el mapa con Eren ocupando un puesto esencial. Levi no pudo desobedecer la orden, pero le apetecía más compartir un tiempo con la muchacha.

Se marchó, no sin antes mirarla de una manera que se juzgaría de dura, aunque solo lo hacía para grabarse en la retina la redondeada cara de Historia. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero igual la sentía parte de él. De alguna forma quería que le perteneciera.

Historia se quedó lavando los trastos, hasta que Ymir se le apareció por la espalda retándola. No tenía por qué hacer todo el trabajo ella sola, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese estúpido sentido de «deber» la obligaba a ello.

—Vamos a la cama, que termine otro, ya lavaste suficiente.

—Solo me faltan las ollas —reclamó Historia.

Ymir la tomó de una mano y la arrastró para sacarla de la enorme cocina comunitaria. Recorrieron los pasillos hasta que llegaron al cuarto que era el de las damas. Las camas estaban puestas simétricamente una al lado de la otra, algunas, y en su mayoría, eran dobles.

Historia esperó a que su amiga terminara de bañarse y cuando lo hizo la vio caminando desnuda por todo el cuarto. Era una mala costumbre que tenía Ymir, ella no conocía de pudores y su excusa siempre era la misma y válida, puesto que allí solo había mujeres y los muchachos tenían la entrada prohibida.

Como solía ser usual, Ymir no ocupó su cama, que era la que estaba encima de la de Historia, en cambio se metió en la de ella para abrazarla. Notó que Historia estaba rara, pero le dio tiempo a soltar la lengua. La conocía tanto que sabía que cualquier inquietud la compartiría con ella.

—Oye, Ymir —dijo llamándola entre sueños, con el cuerpo cálido de ella prácticamente sobre el suyo— ¿alguna vez estuviste con un hombre?

—No es algo que me interese particularmente —respondió mirándola; su amiga estaba seria, meditabunda—. ¿Tú sí?

—Sabes que no —le sonrió, para después mirar el techo, o lo que sería las tiras de la cama de arriba—, pero a veces me pregunto cómo será estar con uno.

—Dicen que duele.

—Pero no debe doler con un hombre experimentado.

—¿Alguien como quién? —Bostezó— ¿Te gusta alguien acaso?

—Hoy hablé con el capitán Levi —dijo, sin responder o haciéndolo a medias—, aunque decían que es terrible me dijo que yo era bonita.

—Pero él es un viejo —se quejó con cierta gracia, trataban de murmurar para no molestar a sus demás compañeras.

—No es viejo —retrucó algo ofendida, por algún motivo que desconocía no le agradaba que hablaran así de él—. Es la primera vez que me dicen que soy bonita.

—Lo eres —remarcó Ymir—. Ahora cállate, deja de soñar imposibles, y déjame dormir.

Eso intentó hacer Historia, pero estuvo gran parte de la noche pensando en el capitán y en cómo sería estar con él, en cómo sería como amante. Le costó conciliar el sueño, pero al final lo logró.

**(…)**

Estaban encerrados en el antiguo cuartel dentro de la muralla Rose estudiando un esquema que a los pocos días podían ya dibujarlo con los ojos cerrados. Sin descontar el entrenamientos diario al que eran sometidos.

De vez en cuando Historia reparaba en la presencia del capitán, los ojos del hombre parecían no despegarse de ella y eso no le molestaba, al contrario, enardecía su curiosidad. Fue una mañana cualquiera, mientras se encontraba dándole de comer a su caballo que él se le acercó de nuevo.

—Si te pido que vengas esta tarde a mi cuarto, ¿vendrías? —cuestionó él con tacto, pero con un temor interno a una negativa, no obstante, se animó a ser indiscreto no solo por su ansiedad, sino porque podía ver en los ojos de ella cierta complicidad.

—¿A qué? —preguntó con calma. Sabía la respuesta, pero quería sinceridad.

—Quiero conocerte mejor —respondió—. No te haré nada que no quieras… de hecho, puedes venir ahora. Hoy es día de descanso.

—Termino de darle de comer al caballo e iré —dijo ella bajando la vista al suelo, algo sonrojada. Sabía lo que implicaba aceptar, o al menos intuía las intenciones del hombre, no era tan inocente y tan niña para comprender lo que sucedía.

El capitán se marchó y ella quedó sola, cavilando al respecto. Sabía que podía estar con el chico que ella quisiera, pero justamente lo que le llamaba la atención de Levi era que se trataba de un adulto experimentado. Eso era lo que a fin de cuentas más le atraía, y ver en él que realmente la deseaba, a niveles ridículos.

Dejó su labor y se encaminó por la fortaleza en dirección al cuarto del capitán. Golpeó despacio la puerta y esta se abrió delicadamente. Del otro lado el hombre la miraba como si no creyera que en verdad estuviera allí. Pensó que una chica de la edad de Historia se acobardaría o no aceptaría a un viejo como él, de hecho esa fue la primera cuestión que surgió.

—¿Cuántos años tiene, capitán? —preguntó oteando el cuarto, uno sobrio y aburrido, sin nada más que una cama con las sábanas pulcras y un juego de sillones verdes con su correspondiente mesilla.

—Treinta y dos. —Se rio para sus adentros, no le gustaba que la gente le hiciera preguntas personales, pero con lo que tenía en mente hacerle a la chiquilla lo mínimo que le debía era honestidad—. ¿Y tú tienes…?

—Dieciocho.

Ambos sabían que había mentido, que tenía dieciséis años, puesto que los soldados se graduaban a esa edad, eso era algo de común saber, pero Levi prefirió creer en la mentira porque de esa forma le resultaría más fácil tomarla.

—No uso mucho el cuarto, por eso está vacío —dijo Levi al ver la mirada escrutiñadora de la muchacha. Solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el despacho de Erwin y cuando no, dormía en alguna silla.

—¿No trae a otras mujeres aquí?

—No suelo ser así —se excusó pobremente, no quería darle la imagen de que era un aprovechador de menores.

—Creí que alguien como usted tendría muchas amantes —comentó Historia caminando por la habitación, sin dejar de estudiar lo poco que había. Olía a limpio, como pronto descubriría que olía su superior.

—¿Te gusta la idea de que tenga amantes? —Se sintió desencajado con esa aseveración.

—De alguna forma sí, me gusta pensar que alguien como usted tiene experiencia. —Fue sincera hasta la médula; poco a poco los nervios iban disipándose y ya se sentía parte de ese lugar.

—Entonces —musitó él sentándose en uno de los sillones— si cualquier otro hombre te hubiera invitado a su cuarto, ¿hubieras aceptado?

—No lo sé —dijo con cierto deje de obviedad—, nunca antes un hombre me había invitado a su cuarto.

—Tengo… tengo miedo de quererte —confesó en voz alta y mirando la nada. Nunca antes había conocido a una muchacha como Historia y temía quedar embrujado por su encanto, y un hombre de su edad no debía permitirse aquello, menos quedar encandilado por alguien a quien no podía amar aunque quisiera—. Creo que será mejor que te vayas —concluyó poniéndose rápidamente de pie para llegar a la puerta.

—Preferiría… —dijo ella cuando él abrió la puerta— preferiría que no me quisiera. De hecho quiero que me haga lo que suele hacerle a otras mujeres. —Tuvo que juntar valor para soltar lo dicho, no le resultó fácil y eso se tradujo en un claro sonrojo y un leve temblequeo.

—¿Estás segura de lo que quieres? —preguntó, y el tiempo que le tomó a Historia responder le pareció una eternidad.

—Sí —contestó con ansiedad disimulada. Él se mostraba aún dubitativo, pero luego de asentir con la cabeza volvió a cerrar la puerta y caminó hacia donde ella estaba.

—Sé que nunca me querrás. —Eso lo tenía en claro, Historia todavía era una muchacha muy joven, seguramente nunca le faltarían amantes, al contrario, su belleza la llevaría a compartir varios lechos de amor. Él solo sería el primero de muchos.

—Eso no lo sé —dijo ella, para luego continuar con seriedad—; no quiero que hable, solo haga lo que hace con otras.

Con lo último que le dijo Historia él ya no dudó más; la tomó despacio de los brazos para acercarla, podía sentir su pequeño cuerpo vibrar, quizás de miedo por lo que vendría a continuación.

Le desabrochó con parsimonia cada uno de los botones de la camisa, hasta que los pechos quedaron al descubierto, turgentes y juveniles, con los pezones erguidos quizás por frío o por temor.

Aunque se moría de ganas no la tocó de inmediato, quería disfrutar de la vista. Prosiguió a ayudarla a quitarse las botas, le desajustó el pantalón hasta sacárselo y así, completamente desnuda, la llevó de la mano hasta la cama.

Al fin la tenía cómo quería y dónde quería. Recorrió con sus dedos ajados cada tramo de piel, la suavidad de sus labios, la tersura de cada centímetro que componía ese cuerpo púber que estaba dispuesto a entregarse a él. Llegó a la mata de pelo rubio en la entrepierna y se detuvo, meditabundo, no quería ser tan invasivo y meterle los dedos; no pretendía asustarla, así que solo se limitó a acariciarle con un dedo el clítoris, arrancándole los primeros suspiros.

Pese a haberse quitado la camisa las dudas volvieron a corromper al hombre. Historia era demasiado pequeña para él y lo que ocurría en esas cuatro paredes no estaba bien moralmente.

—Creo que no puedo —dijo sentándose al borde de la cama mientras hundía la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres demasiado joven para mí.

Historia no tuvo más opciones que tomar las riendas, que derribar de alguna manera las dudas que tenía su capitán. Se atrevió a ir más allá, lo buscó con calma, acariciándole el pecho para después proceder a desabotonar el pantalón y así ir en busca de lo prohibido, de lo que deseaba descubrir por su cuenta.

Levi sintió una serie de cálidos besos sobre el pecho trabajado y se dejó llevar recostándose en la cama y dándole así un permiso tácito a la muchacha. Estaba disfrutando de las caricias inexpertas, de su torpeza, de tu tierna curiosidad.

Ella primero lo recorrió entero con las manos, besó cada músculo en ese cuerpo labrado y lampiño, hasta que su mano se escabulló bajo el pantalón de nuevo para sentir la tibia dureza del pene.

No podían mirarse a la cara, él por el pecado que estaba cometiendo, ella por franca vergüenza, como si el sujeto fuera a cuestionarle que estuviera acariciándole en una zona tan privada, cuando era evidente que pese a todos sus pesares lo estaba disfrutando. Eso se traducía en la dureza de su pene.

Tanto lo disfrutaba que al final todo temor se esfumó en él y, tomándola de la cintura, la recostó boca arriba sobre la cama para poder probar sus labios; sabía deliciosa, toda su piel, su boca, su sexo ya húmedo.

Se recostó sobre ella abriéndole las piernas para así poder ubicarse mejor; su pene hizo contacto con la vagina y fue introduciéndose lentamente, desgarrándola, pero ella no sentía dolor, o al menos este era uno soportable.

Historia sintió la invasión y ahogó un quejido, mientras él le llenaba el cuello de besos ardorosos. La novedad de sentirse llena la saciaba, le daba un placer inexplicable. A medida que el cuerpo de la muchacha iba acostumbrándose, Levi empujaba un poco más, también buscando su propio goce. Ya no más fantasía, ahora podía hacerla suya, lo estaba haciendo.

Ella lo acariciaba, se aferraba a él en cada embate, como si buscara consuelo o un punto de apoyo. Levi la tomó de una pierna, asiéndose fuerte, para así incrementar la intensidad, quería que el pene tocara fondo, que ella lo sintiera adentro en todo su esplendor, creciendo. Le tomó poco tiempo a Historia, en un gemido reprimido, alcanzar el orgasmo. Uno más intenso y diferente que el que conseguía cuando se tocaba a solas.

Levi trataba de no alocarse demasiado para no lastimarla, pero era difícil. Controlándose alcanzó el clímax, oportunamente salió de ella para bañarle el vientre de semen. Y cayó exhausto, a un lado de ella.

Historia se percató de la sangre que indicaba el cambio en su cuerpo, pero no le dio importancia y se cobijó en la oscuridad del cuarto, con un Levi callado a su lado. Este se incorporó apenas para ver el manchón en las sábanas blancas. No se quejó ni dijo nada, en cambio buscó una cubeta para limpiar. La hizo ponerse de pie y con un trapo que humedecía fue lavando su sexo con extrema calma y cuidado. Ella no lucía esa felicidad que Christa irradiaba, en ese momento era Historia.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Levi cuando pasó el trapo por la vagina y ella solo negó con la cabeza—. Luces triste.

—Solo un poco —confesó.

—Es extraño, siempre te ves alegre.

—Por fuera —siguió sincerándose—, pero en el fondo siempre estoy un poco triste. Por eso trato de sonreír lo más que puedo. En eso me parezco a mi madre. Ella siempre estaba triste.

Levi dejó la plática de lado para llevarla de vuelta a la cama, aunque aún persistieran las huellas del sexo, semen mezclado con sangre. Allí ella siguió parloteando, contándole que se metió a la legión porque quería ser útil, pero que le gustaba mucho leer, tanto, que si pudiera hasta sería escritora. Escritora de cualquier clase, pero escribiría mucho, en especial sobre su infancia.

Él la escuchaba con calma, le agradaba oírle hablar de temas intrascendentales, amaba el tono de su voz, su franqueza para con él. Sentía, y acertadamente, que Historia estaba revelando detalles de ella que no contaba a cualquiera. Se podría decir que en ese momento volvía a ser quién era en realidad y no su alter ego Christa.

Y a Levi le encantaba eso, poder conocer a la verdadera.

—¿Por qué viniste? —preguntó él de la nada— ¿Has oído rumores sobre mí?

—¿Qué rumores?

—La gente tiende a pensar que doy beneficios a mis soldados a cambio de favores sexuales. —Le dejó un beso en la mejilla mientras se la acariciaba, le encantaba verla con el pelo revuelto, desnuda en su cama.

—¿Lo hace?

—No.

—¿Entonces? —Historia miró a un costado y suspiró—. Vine porque usted me gusta.

—No suelo gustarle a la gente.

—A mí sí —fue su rápida objeción—; me gusta cómo es.

Eso era algo que Levi quería escuchar. Por ser una figura popular tendían a esparcirse falsos rumores sobre él y quería dejarle en claro a la muchacha la clase de hombre que era. Sintió una inmensa necesidad de volver a hacerla suya, así que esos tiernos besos en la mejilla se convirtieron en osados chupones. Fue bajando hasta su pecho, hasta que logró hacerse de un pezón y morderlo delicadamente, mientras, con la mano buscaba el sexo de ella, en concreto su clítoris para así estimularla de nuevo.

Ella le tomó de esa mano y le enseñó cómo debía tocarla para enardecerla; las sábanas yacían a un costado de la cama, olvidadas junto a las prendas que se habían quitado. En el cuarto solo se oían suspiros.

Levi la tomó una y otra vez, hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo. Lo hicieron hasta que el día se acabó y la noche fue un hecho. Él sabía que no tendría otro día libre y quería aprovechar el encuentro lo más que pudiera, penetrándola hasta saciarse de su piel sabor a miel.

Muy pronto saldrían a campo abierto y él tenía que cumplir con sus funciones, no tendría chance quizás de volver a estar con ella y, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, la simple idea le martilleaba el corazón.

—¿Sabes? —dijo él cortando ese apacible silencio— Siempre te acordarás de este día.

—He oído que la primera vez nunca se olvida.

—Y es cierto —se sentó en la cama para buscar su ropa y comenzar a vestirse, aunque pretendiera pasar más horas con ella no era prudente de su parte.

—¿Usted la recuerda?

—Todos recordamos nuestra primera vez.

—Es extraño —dijo ella aceptando las prendas que gentilmente le ofrecía—, nunca creí que mi primera vez fuera así.

—¿Te gustó? —consultó con algo de culpa, pero ella asintió quitándole ese temor.

—Dicen también que si pierdes la virginidad antes del matrimonio no puedes casarte.

—La gente tiende a creer que es una deshonra —la tomó de la mano y la hizo pararse para vestirla como una muñeca—, pero igual es algo que ocurre. El sexo es agradable.

—¿Quiere decir que la mayoría se casa sin ser virgen? —preguntó divertida.

—Por supuesto —respondió con cierto deje de obviedad—, pero la gente miente al respecto.

Quería darle a entender que era algo que se debía ocultar; no solo por el hecho de estar cometiendo una falta, pues su cabeza rodaría si se enteraban que él estaba con una menor de edad que para colmo era su subordinada. Tener esa clase de lazo estaba prohibido en el mundo en el que vivían.

**(…)**

La legión tenía como destino el sótano de la casa de Eren, pero primero debían lidiar con el peligro que implicaba salir a campo abierto. La formación de Erwin podía fallar y, en efecto, así fue. La idea había sido evitar a los titanes, pero no esperaban cruzarse en su camino con el titán hembra. De golpe todo fue caos y destrucción.

Historia no pudo con su genio, o mejor dicho, con su alter ego, y cuando vio la señal de humo supo que algunos de sus compañeros podían estar en peligro y que necesitaban ayuda, así que con un caballo sobrante atravesó el campo minado de titanes para encontrarse con Jean, Armin y Reiner. Mientras, Levi estaba a cargo de la destrozada formación y de la seguridad de Eren.

Aquella podía ser una muerte segura, pero debían correr el riesgo e internarse en el bosque de árboles gigantes, aunque nadie de la formación supiera las razones del comandante para tal orden.

Historia, con sus demás compañeros, hacía de cebo. En la seguridad de la rama no dejaba de preguntarse por el capitán. Poco y nada podía saber desde su lugar, no estaba al tanto de la masacre que estaba ocasionando el titán hembra.

Por su lado Levi estaba tranquilo, sabía que su ángel estaría a salvo mientras no abandonara la seguridad de las ramas más altas. No podía darse el lujo de pensar en ella con el peligro acechando tras él y con un Eren cuestionándole que no hiciera nada para evitar esas muertes.

Al final el bosque de árboles gigantes no resultó ser otra cosa más que una trampa para el titán excéntrico, pero aunque la tuvieron acorralada, esto duró apenas unos minutos. La provocación de Levi no hizo otra cosa más que enfurecer a quien estaba dentro y, pegando un grito desesperado, todo fue caos otra vez. Había tantos titanes que era imposible de creer, titanes que en segundos habían devorado la carcasa de quien los había llamado.

Se quedaron sin saber la identidad del titán hembra, pero eso no sería lo peor, descubriría pronto el equipo de Levi. Fueron cayendo uno a uno bajo la furia de esa bestia. Eren se vio sobrepasado por la situación y decidió dar batalla con resultados nefastos. Todo era nefasto.

Levi no solo había perdido a todo su equipo, ahora también debía recuperar de las garras del titán hembra al chiquillo por el cual velaba. Con ayuda de Mikasa eso fue lo único que salió bien esa tarde. Luego, los sobrevivientes de esa fatídica excursión lograron reunirse y regresar.

Tanto Erwin como Levi sabían que estaban en aprietos, que la situación no podía ser peor, que al llegar a la muralla Rose deberían comparecer ante el tribunal y, aun peor, entregar a Eren a las autoridades, puesto que el plan en marcha había sido a medias un completo fracaso. Porque al menos algo positivo había sacado Erwin de aquella fallida expedición, comprendía que había un traidor entre ellos.

Al llegar a Stohess Levi sentía una inmensa necesidad de ella, de sentir su calor. La muerte de sus compañeros lo había afectado, aunque por fuera luciera inquebrantable. Siempre era igual, siempre le tocaba ver morir a los demás mientras él permanecía en la espera amarga de la parca.

Sintió alivio cuando la vio; la simple idea de perderla le aterraba. No ella, al menos. Si existía un dios, le rogaba por eso. Que se llevara a todo el mundo, pero no a Historia. Se acercó a la muchacha con cautela cuando estaban cenando y le susurró en el oído.

—Ven a mi cuarto. Tercera puerta de la derecha.

Ella hizo de cuenta que no lo escuchó, simplemente lo ignoró y siguió vaciando su cuenco. En teoría ahora eran prisioneros, pero la junta sería al día siguiente y de momento les habían cedido un espacio para descansar hasta que se hiciera el juicio. Levi, por tener un cargo alto, era uno de los pocos que tenía un cuarto privado.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó una divertida y perspicaz Ymir, pero Historia fue una tumba y negó con la cabeza.

Su amiga se quedó con las ganas de saber, aunque lo intuía. Había cierto brillo apagado en la dulce mirada de ella, siempre tan alegre. Quizás la razón era sencilla, puesto que la legión no había quedado bien parada, pero había más tras ese vacío, tal vez el saber que no podía amar a ese hombre, que no se lo podía permitir a sí misma. Parecía que Historia de un momento a otro iba a largarse a llorar.

Se quedó hasta tarde lavando los trastos, era una buena excusa para deambular por el refugio a altas horas sin ser descubierta. Si era sincera consigo misma, se moría de ganas de estar de nuevo con Levi, de sentir su fogosidad. A ella también le había acosado el miedo de perderlo, su capitán ocupaba un puesto que lo ponía en peligro, así que verlo vivo también la aliviaba a ella.

Fue al cuarto que les habían cedido a las damas y procedió a colocarse el camisón. Sin pudores salió del cuarto, sin mirar atrás, como si temiera ver recriminación en los ojos de los demás, como si pudieran leer en su cuerpo las cicatrices de su amor secreto. Sin embargo, nadie pareció reparar en su partida, solo Ymir.

Caminó por el estrecho pasillo hasta la puerta que le había indicado y golpeó dos veces. Esta se abrió con ímpetu y con esa misma impetuosidad Levi la tomó. Historia no comprendía de donde venía esa fortaleza suya tan interna para permitirle a alguien casi desconocido que buceara así en ella, en su persona. Recién descubría, a tan temprana edad, el placer en lo prohibido.

Levi la esperaba con ardor, le colocó una mano en la espalda y la hizo pasar sin titubear ni soltar palabra alguna; le buscó los labios, metió la lengua dentro su boca extasiándose, la chupó y mordió sin contenerse, mientras ella trataba de deshacer el nudo de su camisón con la misma urgencia que Levi tenía por tomarla.

Él le aferró de las nalgas hasta acorralarla contra una pared, sin dejar de besar todo lo que estaba a su alcance, cada tramo de su lozana piel. Le levantó el camisón para poder tocarla directamente, descubriendo para su deleite que no llevaba bragas puestas, como si la misma Historia supiera lo que iba a pasar y quisiera que pasara.

Ella le quitó la camisa, rompiéndole los botones, con la misma ferocidad con la que Levi le había arrancado el camisón para tenerla desnuda. Historia también besaba y mordía cuanto podía, el cuello de su capitán olía a pulcritud, a hombre, a uno excitado.

Fue la primera vez que Historia aprendió a gemir, porque el hombre no le daba tregua, había apresado entre los dientes uno de sus pezones, para después chupárselo y dejarla al borde del abismo. Y solo eran caricias, ardorosa, pero el comienzo de la mejor parte.

Ya quería que la tomara y eso pensaba hacer Levi. Se enredaban en abrazos, mientras se iban quitando las prendas con prisas y ya, completamente desnudos, Levi la tumbó boca arriba sobre el suelo y se puso entre sus piernas.

Historia gemía, podía sentir su propio sexo humedecido como nunca antes, así que la furiosa penetración de Levi no le dolió, al contrario, al fin recibía lo que quería. Al fin podía sentir el falo entrando y saliendo de su vagina, y ese vigoroso cuerpo frotándose contra ella, dándole placer.

Con cada duro empujón que Levi hacía, todo con el fin de estar dentro de ella lo más posible, el cuerpo de Historia iba moviéndose unos centímetros. Había un pequeño escalón, que si bien podría llegar a molestar fue la razón por la que Historia comenzó a gemir más fuerte. Tenía la cabeza sobre el suelo, pasando ese escalón, y toda la sangre agolpada aumentaba su goce.

Le mordió el cuello al hombre, en señal de que estaba pronto al orgasmo, pero Levi siguió penetrándola con la misma brutalidad. Luego le besó la oreja, para que escuchara los gemidos que le ocasionaba. Era la primera vez que ella podía oírse incluso y hasta ese detalle la excitaba más, al punto que alcanzó el clímax mientras lo besaba y ahogaba un quejido en la boca del hombre.

Pronto ese arrebato fue convirtiéndose en calma. Levi salió justo a tiempo bañándole la vagina de semen, y se recostó apenas sobre ella para llenarla de besos, como si estuviera repleto de una inmensa gratitud por tanto goce. Llegó a sus pechos y besó uno, luego el otro, hasta llegar a su vientre plano y dejó descansar la frente para luego caer a un costado.

En esa ocasión no hubo palabras entre ellos. Él le alcanzó el camisón dándole a entender que debía retirarse. Fue fría la despedida, pero necesaria. No querían levantar sospechas y que los rumores se esparcieran.

Cuando Historia llegó al cuarto de las chicas estas ya dormían en sus literas; se acostó en la suya y de inmediato Ymir le hizo compañía. Historia no tuvo pudores a la hora de contarle cómo era el capitán como amante. Sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Cuando acabó con su relato se produjo un breve silencio que invitaba a la reflexión. Ymir tomó una de las manos de Historia y se la acarició suavemente, pensando en lo muy cambiada que veía a su amiga.

—¿Vas a dejar de quererme? —Le preguntó. Historia apretó fuerte esa mano y negó con la cabeza.

Nunca dejaría de querer a Ymir de esa manera tan particular, solo que ahora Historia tenía un amante y no era un donnadie, se trataba del capitán Levi. Esa noche durmieron juntas en la misma cama, como usualmente lo hacían.

**(…)**

Historia y Levi eran amantes, lo hacían dónde podían y cuándo podían. En el mundo en el que vivían uno no estaba seguro de nada. La muerte siempre acechándolos, el miedo a perderlo todo.

Se acurrucaban desnudos en la cama de él, ella tenía por costumbre besarle delicadamente la cara. Le gustaba cada facción de ese rostro, le gustaba saber que Levi era suyo de la manera en la que podían estar juntos.

Se acariciaban, se descubrían. Historia aprendió de su mano cómo hacer el amor con un hombre. A veces se recostaba sobre él y se sentaba sobre su falo erguido, marcando el ritmo, mientras él le acariciaba las nalgas. En ocasiones metía ese mismo falo en la boca, saboreándolo, sin sentir asco por la amarga semilla.

No le gustaba el sabor del semen, pero sí le gustaba el sabor de Levi, y el esperma era parte de él. A veces, incluso, le pedía que no la embadurnaba, que eyaculara en su boca así ella podía tragar. De esa manera no se ensuciaba ni Levi tendría que lidiar con sábanas olorosas a hombre. Aunque igual siempre había suciedad, quizás la de la culpa por estar haciendo lo supuestamente indebido.

Tomaba a la chiquilla y la hacía suya siempre que podía, pero eran pocas las oportunidades. Trataba de disfrutarlo al máximo, de grabarse en las retinas los pechos de ella bamboleándose en cada cabalgata, de grabarse en los oídos cada gemido escandaloso. Suspiros de amor que una impúdica Historia no retenía ni siquiera por precaución.

Ese hombre le había enseñado sensaciones nuevas, únicas, irrepetibles; pero se decía una y otra vez que era un hombre al que no podía amar, solo sentir su pene clavándose en su sexo, para eso estaba en su vida.

Se abrazaban, se besaban, se tomaban de las manos mintiéndose a sí mismos. Creyendo que no había amor entre ellos, que esa clase de lazo era imposible. La piel sudada y erizada de placer. Solo era eso, placer. Nada más.

**(…)**

Pasó el tiempo y muchas verdades fueron reveladas, una de ellas se trató del verdadero origen de Historia, ya no más Christa para sus conocidos. Levi estaba molesto con esa novedad, pero se sumaba a las inquietudes que acarreaba desde hacía tiempo.

Torturar a Sanes no era algo que lo pusiera de buen humor de hecho. Incluso había olvidado contarle a su equipo del plan de Erwin de hacerla a Historia reina. Eso se debía a que la familia Reiss en realidad era la heredera al trono y dicha muchacha la única superviviente.

Era el principal objetivo de la rebelión, hacer que Historia se convirtiera en su majestad, pero ella no parecía muy conforme con la decisión tomada. Se encontraba algo consternada, mientras sus compañeros parloteaban a su alrededor. De golpe fue el foco de atención y eso logró hacerla sentirse más presionada.

—Dinos qué opinas, Historia —demandó Levi clavándole los ojos con algo que parecía ser encono.

—Pues… yo… —se encontraba pasmada— creo que no puedo. No puedo hacerlo.

—Entiendo. No todos los días llegan y te dicen que te convertirás en la persona más poderosa de la humanidad —reconoció él—. No creo que alguien esté mentalmente preparado como para responder «sí, claro, suena bien», o alguna mierda de esas. Pero la situación se ha complicado así que sé la reina —exigió con una rudeza lacerante mientras la encaraba de frente.

—En verdad… no puedo convertirme en una clase de reina —titubeó ella dando un paso hacia atrás cuando Levi avanzó como una fiera.

—¿No lo harás? —cuestionó él de manera gélida y sin reparar en su propia furia la tomó del cuello de la camisa y la alzó en el aire de manera amenazante—. Entonces huye. Escapa de nosotros. Por desgracia es tu destino, y si este no te agrada entonces pelea conmigo e intenta derrotarme.

Historia lanzó una patada al aire, pero no dio con su objetivo. Levi la soltó y ella cayó, asustada, al suelo. Mientras era asistida por sus amigos el capitán les hizo ver la realidad. Las personas normales no se preocupaban por el tipo de cuestiones que a la legión le quitaba el sueño y las esperanzas.

Ellos eran diferentes, tenían el agua hasta el cuello y no gozaban de un as bajo la manga, o sí, pero si Historia se rehusaba a cooperar todo sería más complicado de lo que de por sí era. Obedecer o resistirse, no había otro camino.

—¡Ya no se puede perder más tiempo! —Le gritó Levi a una desahuciada Historia— ¡Responde ahora!

—¡Sí, lo haré! —contestó ella en el calor de la discusión, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas— Lo haré. Si debo jugar a ese rol, lo haré.

—Bien —dijo él más calmado y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse—; levántate.

Luego siguieron escuchando el parte que Nifa tenía para ellos. La nueva orden era entregar a Eren y a Historia a la policía militar. Levi se quedó pálido con esa perspectiva, aunque estaba molesto con Historia por haberle ocultado quién era, no quería perderla. La simple idea lo paralizaba de horror.

Cuando Nifa concluyó y se marchó, él se acercó a Historia con esa expresión de furia en el rostro que no lo abandonaba. La tomó de un brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo, sin que le importara que alguien lo viera metiéndose con ella en el que era su cuarto privado.

Una vez allí y sin mediar palabras la empujó bruscamente contra la cama. Historia lo miró con sorpresa, pero en el fondo creía entender el fastidio del hombre. Él la miró con enfado, ella en cambio ladeó la cara para mirar la nada con una expresión vacía, mientras sentía como con enojo le levantaba el vestido y le quitaba las bragas.

Se desabrochó el pantalón, quitó el miembro, ya duro, del encierro y se lo clavó sin importarle si había una lubricación previa o no. Historia le regaló una dura mirada, para después seguir en esa postura sumisa, como si el hombre no estuviera allí y nada de lo que ocurría estuviera pasando.

Ella jugaba con su pelo, reprimiendo los gemidos, esperando a que él eyaculara. Se preguntaba porque era tan frío, pero de nuevo volvía a encontrar la respuesta dentro de ella. Él le sostenía fuertemente las piernas, mientras le clavaba el pene sin clemencia.

Cuando acabó, con esa misma frialdad se acomodó el pantalón y se sentó en la cama, lejos de ella.

—En un burdel, ¿cuánto cobran por lo que hemos hecho? —consultó ella, aún seguía en la misma posición jugando con su propio cabello, enredándolo entre los dedos con cierta calma o dejadez. Se sentía de alguna forma como una prostituta que acababa de ofrecer sus servicios.

—¿Cuánto quieres? —Levi la miró, todavía lacerante y con fuego en los ojos.

—Quinientos, supongo. —Estaba solicitando algo excesivo, pero después de obligarle a ser reina y tener sexo sentía que era lo mínimo que podía exigir.

Él se levantó rápidamente y, buscando la billetera en el pantalón, dio con el dinero que prácticamente se lo arrojó a la cara. Luego, caminó por el cuarto, con la mano frotándose la frente, como si le doliera, para a lo último volver a sentarse en la cama donde Historia aún yacía apaciblemente.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? —suspiró para serenarse de una bendita vez, se sentía saturado; demasiadas emociones en tan corto lapso.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella para de inmediato responder—. No me gusta hablar de mi pasado.

—Creí que había suficiente confianza entre nosotros.

Por fin Historia entendía la razón del enojo en Levi. Quizás de cierta forma se sentía traicionado, pero en verdad no había sido el fin de ella ocultar sus orígenes. O sí, pero ella elegía con quién sincerarse y con quién no al respecto.

En apariencias Levi estaba más bien ofendido que molesto. Era cierto que habían compartido confidencias, de hecho ella sentía que a nadie le había sido tan sincero como a él. Ni siquiera con Ymir había logrado abrirse tanto y ser ella, Historia y no Christa.

—La hay —respondió ella lacónicamente mientras se sentaba.

—Algún día serás reina y no podré estar tan cerca de ti —dijo él con agobio mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba la mejilla—. No soporto la idea. —De hecho el solo pensarlo lo volvía a enfurecer.

Levi buscó en su bolsillo el pañuelo que solía usar siempre, le abrió la mano a Historia y se lo dejó en la palma mientras ella lo miraba con curiosidad. Recordaba haberle visto incontables veces usarlo como si fuera la bufanda de Mikasa.

—¿Esto? —consultó ella sentándose junto a él.

—Es mi pañuelo de la suerte —explicó él—, me ha acompañado en cada excursión.

—No sabía que era supersticioso.

—No lo soy, pero le tengo algo de afecto. Lo llevo desde que entré en la legión. —Le cerró la mano y el trozo de tela quedó atrapado en sus delicados dedos—. Te lo obsequio.

Levi comprendía que lo que sentía por Historia era algo nuevo, que nunca antes había sentido. Era la poderosa fuerza del amor. Era espantosa la simple idea de tener que apartarse de ella por los cargos que ocupaban y ocuparían a futuro.

Muchas personas mueren sin saber lo que era amar de la manera en la que Levi lo estaba haciendo. Un amor tan intenso que no volvería a repetirse en la vida. Historia, por su lado, comprendía bastante bien lo que ocurría pese a su corta edad. No era una chiquilla, había dejado de serlo gracias a ese hombre.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó Levi dejándole un casto beso en los labios. Y ella supo, con todo el dolor que le generaba mentirle, que lo mejor para ambos era negarlo.

—No, no te quiero —mintió, tratando de reprimir el llanto atorado en su garganta. Tratando de lucir gallarda y orgullosa, fría como era la mismísima Historia.

—Quiero que lo digas de una vez —exigió él levantándole la barbilla dulcemente para poder ver su rostro angelical—: Has venido todas estas veces conmigo porque soy un capitán y tengo un buen sueldo. Dime que has venido a mí solo por el dinero.

—He venido por tu dinero —repitió ella con calma.

—No, repite conmigo —reclamó él— «solo he pensado en el dinero desde que te conocí»

—«Solo he pensado en el dinero desde que te conocí» —recitó en voz alta dándole con el gusto.

—Solo eres una puta. —Sentía cierto alivio de obligarle a mentir, como si de alguna forma pudiera distanciarse de ella y de lo que sentía—. Solo eso —siguió engañándose.

—No lo encuentro repugnante —dijo ella entre risillas mientras sentía los labios de su superior juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja—, al contrario —concluyó, llevando la mano a la entrepierna de Levi para poder ponérsela dura de nuevo. Él seguía con el reguero de besos, en el cuello y en su clavícula mientras ella masturbaba el falo sobre la tela del pantalón, sintiéndolo crecer en su mano.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Levi tomando esa mano que lo estimulaba para llevársela al pecho en fatuo consuelo a su dolor— Antes de conocerte no sabía lo que era sufrir por amor.

Quería hacerle suya, entera y eternamente suya, sin temor a represalias o al qué dirán. No quería ocultar más lo que hacían a escondidas de la gente y sus reproches. Sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra el mundo. Ese mismo amor que le tenía a Historia era su debilidad. Se sentía como muerto por dentro al pensar en que pronto coronarían a Historia, si todo salía bien.

—Te dije que no me quisieras.

—Ya no te deseo —dijo mirando hacia un costado, aturdido con su dolor—. Y mi cuerpo no desea a la que ya no ama. —Sentía una inmensa necesidad de llorar, pero se contuvo.

Historia comprendía demasiado bien la situación así que se armó de valor para ponerse de pie y marcharse sin decir una sola palabra más. Sabía que si se quedaba en el cuarto lo arruinaría todo. Cada vez les resultaba más difícil guardar las apariencias.

**(…)**

Levi y su escuadrón fueron de inmediato tras Eren e Historia. Él no iba a permitir que a su ángel le ocurriera algo malo. En ese viaje conocieron a dos miembros de la policía militar que pronto se convirtieron en aliados. Hanji y Moblit, por su lado, estaban envueltos en otros problemas, sin descontar que la cabeza de Erwin pendía de un hilo; había sido llevado a la corte real en donde decidirían si era culpable o no de la muerte de Dimo que, en efecto, no lo era.

Erwin se vio en la obligación de armar un plan para salvarse. Gracias a la guarnición y a la ayuda de Pixis les hicieron creer a los cerdos de la política que estaban en peligro; estos demostraron que solo les importaba salvarse el pellejo. La falsa monarquía comenzaba a caer lentamente.

Hanji se unió al recate de Eren e Historia dirigiéndose al escondite donde se refugiaba Rod Reiss. El plan era devorar a muchacho titán y la misión del equipo era impedirlo; pero Levi no dejaba de pensar en ella y en su seguridad. No lo sabía, pero Historia de momento estaba a resguardo.

Había conocido el calor de su padre y juntos habían despertados los recuerdos que Eren reprimía. Descubría, también, que el padre de Eren había matado a toda la familia Reiss y, aún más relevante, a su querida y olvidada Frieda. La única persona que había sabido demostrarle amor en su infancia. El padre de Eren se había robado así el poder titán de ella.

No obstante, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar o siquiera lamentarse al respecto. Su amado príncipe había ido a su rescate. El escuadrón de Levi irrumpió en el recinto y enseguida todo fue destrucción. Si bien el fin era salvar a Eren, Levi no dejaba de preguntarse por ella.

Historia era presionada por su padre, con palabras zalameras buscaba convencerla de que recuperase lo que en teoría era suyo, que le arrebatase a Eren no solo su poder titán sino también su vida.

Sin embargo, y por fortuna, Historia recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Ymir antes de que esta la abandonara. Eso tuvo mucho más peso. No le debía nada a ese hombre que decía ser su padre, al contrario.

Fue así que una valerosa Historia salió a flote. Rescataría a Eren y lo sacaría de allí. Por empezar ella no quería ser titán, ni tampoco pretendía sacrificar a alguien para serlo. Viviría con la barbilla en alto sin escuchar las palabras vacías de quien la había abandonado y hecho a un lado. Se sintió usada por su padre y, por el recuerdo de Ymir, eso no lo permitiría.

En su desesperación Rod Reiss decidió beber líquido espinal convirtiéndose así en un titán enorme y fallido. Eren volvía a encontrarse en una dura encrucijada, lo único que tenía en mente era salvar a sus amigos, quienes estaban allí por su culpa, presas del peligro inminente que era ese titán bestial.

Al final lograron salvarse gracias a una temeraria jugada de Eren. Tomó una de las botellas que había visto en el suelo y la bebió, endureciendo así su cuerpo de titán y salvando de paso a sus compañeros. Salieron de la capilla como pudieron por una de las aberturas, mientras que el titán fallido de Rod iniciaba un lento, pero peligroso recorrido hacia la muralla.

La decisión fue unánime, debían acabar con ese bestial titán a cualquier precio y aunque fuera el padre de Historia. En camino hacia Orvud Levi le preguntó a ella si estaba bien con la idea, a lo que Historia asintió. Sabía que su padre no podría volver a ser humano.

El torpe recorrido que hacía Rod les dio tiempo de prepararse para la amenaza que representaba. Todas las tropas ocuparon un puesto esencial para detenerlo. El plan inicial sería usar barriles llenos de pólvora para hacerlo explotar. Debido a su tamaño no era tan sencillo cortar su nuca.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de los pobres pueblerinos que veían la amenaza cerniéndose sobre ellos, fue Historia quien asestó el golpe certero en el punto vital del titán, matando así a su padre. Ella se paró sobre un montículo de provisiones y se presentó, diciendo que era una Reiss y, en consecuencia, la verdadera reina.

Mientras, Levi encontró a Kenny casi al borde de la muerte. Supo así parte de su pasado, pero no encontró las respuestas que en verdad buscaba. El tipo que lo había criado para después abandonarlo murió sin revelarle demasiada información. No tuvo ni tiempo de llorar esa muerte. En efecto Levi no lo hacía, él solo se limitaba a atragantarse con su dolor.

No sabía si estaba agradecido con Kenny o no, en parte reconocía que de no ser por él probablemente no hubiera sobrevivido en los barrios bajos. Aunque tuviera una manera poco ortodoxa y hasta bruta de educarlo, fue lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre.

Con esas emociones bullendo en su interior regresó a Mitras, donde su Historia sería al fin coronada reina acabando así con la tiranía. El puñetazo que ella le dio no le dolió, pero le recordó que estaba vivo, que aun sentía, que no estaba muerto por dentro como él creía.

Su «gracias» en ese momento fue sincero. Podía ver cierto brillo en los ojos de Historia que le daban una razón para sonreír; pero necesitaba beber, necesitaba algo que lo abstrajera de tantas emociones. No estaba tan acostumbrado como creía a lidiar con ellas.

Se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a tomar alcohol; solía tener la costumbre de hacerlo cuando las excursiones salían mal o cuando se sentía muy abrumado.

No esperaba que la nueva reina tuviera el descaro de ir a él, pero así fue.

Esa noche llovía a cántaros, sin embargo a Historia no le molestó empaparse su hermoso vestido blanco mientras atravesaba la enorme fortaleza. Abrió la puerta sin golpear, confianza que solo ella tenía y que se la había dado ese hombre que la miraba sin mirar, como si ella no estuviera allí o como si estuviera vacío por dentro. El vestido blanco que llevaba estaba tan empapado que podían verse sus pechos juveniles.

—Creí que mi niña no volvería. —Levi estaba sentado en el sillón, con la camisa abierta y un pie puesto sobre la mesilla, sobre dicha mesilla había una botella de licor casi vacía.

—¿Has bebido mucho? —consultó ella con ligera preocupación mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón.

—No hago otra cosa —respondió él lacónico tomando la botella para darle otro sorbo—. Ya no siento deseo. Ya no siento amor. Es como si nunca te hubiera conocido. —Ahora que era oficialmente reina la sentía más lejos que antes, más lejos que nunca.

—Todavía no soy reina, aún no me coronaron —rebatió ella tomando la botella de alcohol para quitársela.

—Pero el doce lo harán —contradijo él y le regaló una extraña sonrisa, mitad melancolía y mitad ironía—. Mírame. Voy a morir de amor por ti —dijo dejando caer la nuca sobre el respaldar en un gesto de derrotismo.

—Después de la coronación nos veremos una última vez aquí —propuso ella con calma simulada—. ¿Recuerdas? Me lo prometiste.

Levi comprendía que era un vano consuelo de parte de su pequeña, pero ni en ese momento ni nunca podría hacerle el amor. Sencillamente no podía. La dejó ir, sin tocarla y sin mirar su partida.

**(…)**

Llegó el día de la coronación y ella cumplió con lo pactado. Fue al cuarto de Levi una última vez antes de comenzar con sus obligaciones, pero dicha habitación estaba vacía. Ella se sentó en la cama y esperó. Esperó por horas, hasta que el día se esfumó y la luna apareció en el firmamento.

En el fondo entendía la razón por la que Levi la evitaba. Dolía. Imaginaba que se encontraba refugiado en donde en otrora había sido el despacho de Erwin y ahora de Hanji, todo con el fin de escapar de lo que sentía.

La última vez que se vieron a solas por un rato fue poco antes de la reunión con Kiyomi en la que se habló sobre el destino de Historia. Levi le pasó una carta a escondidas a su majestad, pidiéndole que la lea a solas.

Eso hizo Historia. En el refugio del castillo abrió el sobre y lo que encontró no fueron más que palabras de amor sincero. En la carta él le aseguraba que todo era como antes, que aún la amaba, que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, que la amaría hasta la muerte y que siempre estaría cerca, cuidando de ella desde su lugar de lacayo.

Ella lloró, aferrada a la misiva, secándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo que Levi le había regalado, con la certeza de que en verdad había amado a su amante y que quizás a ningún otro hombre amaría de la misma manera.

Se preguntaba si sería capaz de volver a amar con esa impetuosidad. No lo sabía, solo estaba segura de eso, de que, entre mentiras, en verdad había conocido el amor de la mano de ese hombre.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> 19 de abril de 2020  
> Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
